In recent years, display devices with field-sequential driving (the display devices also called field-sequential display devices) have been developed. In the field-sequential display device, a unit frame period is divided into a plurality of sub-frame periods and the color of light which enters a pixel is differentiated for each sub-frame period, whereby a full-color image is displayed for each unit frame period. According to the field-sequential display device, the light transmittance is high because of no need of color filter, and the number of pixels can be easily increased because there is no need for a transistor and a display element to be provided for each color. For example, as disclosed in Patent Document 1, in a unit frame period, three sub-frame periods, i.e., a period for displaying an image with red (also called R) light, a period for displaying an image with green (also called G) light, and a period for displaying an image with blue (also called B) light, are provided, and these three images are sequentially displayed, thereby displaying a full-color image.